


What I Feel

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/M, First Kiss, Mentions of The Shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Dean finds you reading and feelings get stirred up.





	What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like this, the idea came from me reading The Shining.

"So, what are you reading now?" Dean asked, curious. He came into your room, hoping to talk to you when he found you reading. 

"The Shining," you answered, paying no attention to him. 

"Is it good?"

That question got your attention. You looked at him and said "So far, so great. I had a good laugh when Wendy said that once they move in to the hotel everything will start to go fine again. I mean, the irony." You almost laughed at the memory. "The only thing that hotel does is making Jack want to kill everybody. Ah, this book is a treasure." 

Now, you did start laughing. 

Even though the reason of her laugh was odd, Dean thought she looked adorable when she laughed. The joy reached her eyes and made her shine in a beautiful way. 

"What?" You said when you realised Dean was looking at you. 

"Nothing, just... You look beautiful when you laugh." 

You stopped laughing. Dean was afraid he made you angry but then you smiled. "You think?" 

"Of course I do."

"Well, then, thank you," you said, blushing. "I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything," he said, sitting on the bed, right beside you. 

You shuddered. Having him this close made you nervous.

Lately, you've been thinking a lot about your feelings. What you feel for Sam, for Cass and for Dean. For Sam, you felt a loyalty incomparable. Since the moment you met him, you knew you could trust him and he never let you down. He was basically the brother you never had. For Cass, you felt friendship and softness. The poor angel didn't know so much about human culture and you enjoy helping him. And then was Dean. What you felt for him was a sea of emotions. No, not a sea. An ocean. You thought about him every day, the whole day. Not in perverted stuff but the innocent stuff. Like the way the wind moves his hair, his way of running so stupid and adorable. You were almost sure that what you felt was love but you never gave it much thought. You didn't want to have hope in case he didn't feel the same way. 

But in that moment, you felt all your love for him grow and it wasn't an ocean anymore. It was the water of the whole planet Earth. Dean couldn't take his gaze off of you and you didn't know how to react. So you did the only thing that felt reasonable. You stared him back. 

Dean leaned in and when he saw that you didn't back away, he kissed you. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours. 

"What was that?" You asked.

"What I feel," he answered. 

You felt like you were dying of happiness. Still, you asked "Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

He hugged you and you stayed like that for a while, until Sam barged into the room and said "Guys, I think I have a case."

**Author's Note:**

> That pun was intended.


End file.
